The Last Judgment
by Xcetera
Summary: Hello. This is the first time we meet face to face Lelouch. I'm Zero. The last judgment of Lelouch vi Britannia. *WARNING* MAJOR SPOILER FOR THE END OF R2! Oneshot


**Okay, before I even say anything else, I must make this very clear: Just because I wrote death like this, does not necessarily mean that I believe it. Nor am I suggesting that you have to believe in it either. You can believe in whatever the heck you want, _however_, this oneshot is strictly for the purpose of telling a story. **

**Now that I have that said, I must say that I liked how this turned out. Originally, I was going to do something similar to this for Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm in a Code Geass mood right now. I just finished watching the series and it's so sad! I actually cried during the last episode, in the last ten minutes. So, for all of those hard core Lelouch fans, I really hope you like this oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or anything related to it in any way whatsoever.**

* * *

I opened my eyes.

This in itself was strange, considering that I had a very distinct memory of dying. I blinked, to make sure that, yes, I had opened my eyes. The blink ensued successfully, telling me that, even though I had been killed, I was somehow still alive.

"Wrong."

The voice was loud, yet it was quiet. It was male, female, old, young, brisk, kind, cruel, everything you could possibly imagine. The speaker could be right beside me, or a thousand miles away. It was familiar, but the voice belonged to a stranger. My ears rang loudly with the reverence and the silence of that one word.

I clapped my hands over my ears, and was then surprised that I had hands. Further inspection revealed that I had a body as well. I was completely in the nude, but in this place (if it could even be called that), I did not feel embarrassed at all.

"Where am I?" I asked, finding my voice. It was loud and ringing, as if in a large hall, but it did not echo, as if being muffled before it could.

"This place has no name. It is the place between life and death, a point where judgment is passed upon the souls who come here." I gritted my teeth against the voice. Comprehending it was giving me a migraine.

"And what sort of judgment would this be?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

Suddenly, my vision was white. Previously, it had been nothing. Not even black. It was every color and yet not a single color. But now it was white. The purest white you could possible imagine, whiter than snow, whiter than white. And in front of me were two doors. They were simple, wooden, and they reminded me of the classroom doors at Ashford Academy. How long ago that was. They both had a brass plaque, the one on my left reading Hell, the other on my right reading Heaven.

I raised an eyebrow. "Two doors, one leading to Heaven, the other to Hell?" I asked, "How cliché. I thought that maybe death would be something I had never experienced before, something to almost look forward to."

"It is like this, because this is how you imagine it," the voice said, "The experience is different for each and every soul who comes here."

I reflected on how similar this was to Geass. How ironic. "So now what? What judgment is to come?"

"Let's take a look shall we?" There was a loud thump, and a book landed in front of each door.

"Take a look through both of them," the voice ordered.

Slowly, I walked over to the Hell door, and picked the book up. It was thick and heavy, with a black, wordless leather cover.

"How odd that you would pick that one first, soul."

I flipped open the cover. The inside page read, 'The Sinfulness of Lelouch vi Britannia'.

"Figures," I muttered. It held what I expected; names of all who had died because of me, my victims, people hurt because of me, and other terrible things I had done. I didn't take time to read much of it; I knew what sins I had committed. The last page held the number one hundred in bright red numbers.

"One hundred pages of sin."

I placed the book on the ground. "In a way, yes," I replied, walking over to the Heaven door.

The book there was relatively the same weight, something I was not expecting. I flipped it open, reading the words inside. 'The Goodness of Lelouch vi Britannia'. Inside was every single good and kind thing I had ever done in my life. I read in awe as everything from my love to Nunnally, to the time I had let a spider out the window was written in here. I also found the order I had given to Suzaku with my Geass written in here. Funny how it was in the other book as well.

I paused at the second last page which described my death as a sacrifice for world peace. The next page would state the number of pages this book contained. I had already guessed that the book with the most pages would tell which door I would be going through. I took a deep breath and turned the page.

"What?" I whispered, my eyes widening. A blue one hundred stood out brightly on the page.

"One hundred pages of good," the voice commented, "How odd. I do not get souls like you very often."

"But what happens now?" I asked, "My judgment is completely even. How is that possible? I thought I was going straight to Hell."

"Not quite."

I jerked around and fell over, tripping over myself and dropping the book. It wasn't the voice who had spoken. It was me. But it wasn't me.

I stared at myself, a complete replica of me, standing beside my fallen figure. But, he wasn't quite the same. He stood with a more powerful, authoritative demeanor. His arms hung by his side, alert and ready. And his left eye glowed with the power of Geass.

The other me smiled, "I believe this is the first time we have met face to face Lelouch. I'm Zero."

I stared up at him for a moment, before collecting my senses and standing up. "But, you're me," I croaked.

Zero shook his head, "I am the part of you that chose to commit the sins. Think about it. Before Geass, would you have ever done half the things you did? I think not." Zero flicked a strand of black hair from his forehead, "Geass created me. Both you and I have had some valiant struggles during living."

"I don't seem to recall any," I said dryly.

Zero shrugged, "You'd probably remember me as the voice in your head that whispered to you in times of stress."

I knew exactly what he meant.

"But why are we separated? We're the same person."

"Well, we've become two separate entities, with two purposes. You were the one who wanted to get yourself killed. I was the voice who told you that it would be better to stay alive. As two separate entities, we get two separate judgments."

As the words left his mouth, there was another thump and two more books landed in front of the doors. The one in front of the Hell door was practically the same size as mine, while the one in front of the Heaven door was painfully thin. And, I noticed that my book seemed to shrink quite considerably, as if losing pages.

Zero walked over and picked up his Sinfulness book, flipping to the last page. "Ninety pages of sin," he said, "Well, that takes the load off you quite a bit. Take a look at the other one, if you please."

Hesitantly, I reached down and picked up his Goodness book. It weighed practically nothing, and when I opened it, there were only two pages. One had, 'The Goodness of Zero' on it, and below was a description of the order I had given Suzaku. The other page had the number two on it.

"A pretty easy judgment, I must say." Zero dropped his Sinfulness book carelessly, "And this is where we say goodbye Lelouch. I really do hate you, you know." And with that, Zero opened the door to Hell and stepped in, closing the door behind him. And it disappeared.

I stared at the spot where the door once was, "Wait, but…"

"Are you ready to move on, soul?" the voice asked.

"That's not fair though!" I protested, "Zero was the one everyone hated. Why do I have to die too? He's been judged, so, can't I live?"

The voice chuckled, the first sign of emotion I had heard, "Although two separate entities, you and Zero were still the same soul. Whatever happens to one must happen to both. Now, move on please. Others must be judged."

I sighed with exasperation and gripped the handle of the Heaven door.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said to myself, opening the door. I couldn't see anything, so I stepped inside, and the door swung shut behind me.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Yay! I actually finished something for once. Usually, I get bored half way through and never finish it (previous readers would know about that. Hehe...sorry...again.). Anyways, review, review, review! And no flames please! If you hated it, don't review! And if you find any mistakes, please notify me at once!**

**Lelouch forever! *^**


End file.
